Leucothea
Leucy was the child of Jack. She fled her life in Roadon to join a sailing crew in the Southern Isles. She reconnected with her father in Crow’s Harbor and although she was initially mad at him, she ended up helping him on his expedition. Eventually she returned home after fighting in Iron Eye's Final Battle. History Leucy was the daughter of the pirate Loadstar and a Roadani soldier. She grew up near Tel’Mar raised mostly by her mother but always looking up to her father and his life at sea. When she was sixteen her father was imprisoned and the two fell out of contact. A year later she was conscripted into the Roadani military. She joined the navy but didn’t get to sail being instead stationed in Tel’Mar as an assistant in the fleet’s office there. After growing bored she left her post and deserted, fleeing to the Southern Isles where she attempted to learn about the life of her father. She joined the crew of the Razor Grey, a ship under the rule of Commodore March. In Sharus of AeP 446 she ran into her father during a bar fight at The Whirlpool in Crow’s Harbor. He had come looking for her. Thought she was mad at him for abandoning her she reluctantly agreed to go back to his ship after he promised her his sword. The next day she helped her father and his allies rescue Palo and Henrus Kline from the clutches of Curek the Iron Eye. In that rescue she killed a person for the first time. She also became friends with Sylvie. She then accompanied them to find the reliquary on Piyla. There with the help of Sylvie who had seen her crying in the night over the death she caused, talked with Jack and pleaded with him to come back home. The two made up after Jack explained his love of the sea but realized his family meant more to him. He gave Leucy his sword which she wielded with reverence and pride. After that conversation the bond between the two was stronger than ever before. But as soon as they left the crypt they saw the fleet of Curek Iron Eye before them. The two prepared for war, each not ready to lose what they had just refound. During the battle the Kirinda’s Jewel took one the ship of Curek’s second in command. It was run by a man named The Barracuda of Vejell. Jack and Leucy fought back to back each taking on many pirates. When they started getting shot at by pirates wielding crossbows, Leucy took the crossbow from her father and shot back. Jack was badly injured, but Leucy fought on with Feerik against the onslaught. However shortly after the Barracuda himself boarded the ship. He killed Feerik who died protecting Leucy. The Barracuda went on quickly overpowering Leucy. As he was about to kill her a bright flash of light and a clap of thunder sounded out. Feerik had used his innate magic to strike down the Barracuda as his last act. Jack took the jade knife from Feerik. The blade given to him by Li-Shara herself. Jack, Leucy, and J’Kar then boarded the other ship taking it over. She helped her father steer the ship into Curek’s flagship, jumping back to the Kirinda’s Jewel at the last second. When Curek boarded the Jewel her challenged Jack to a fight. Her father handed her the jade knife. She watched as Jack took on Curek, and watched as he began to lose. Just as there was a lull in the fight, he fell over near her and grabbed the jade dagger which he threw at Iron Eye. Leucy watched the rest of the fight holding her breath, powerless to stop as her father lost his eye. But Jack won the fight. She ran to her father making sure he was alright. After he got medical care they went to the body of Iron Eye. Together they took his eye and pushed him overboard. Lord Keel travelled with the two of them after dropping off everyone else at Cape Red. He kept his promise and took them home. Leucy and her mother reunited for the first time in years. For her part in the death of Curek the Iron Eye she was pardoned provided she serve the remaining two years in the naval office. Appearance At six foot four, Leucy was much taller than her father. She was lean, had black hair and green eyes as well as tan skin from growing up near the sea. During her time in the Southern Isles she wore a white sailors shirt, black trousers and carried a cutlass and dagger. Relations Leucy was the daughter of Jack the Loadstar. Although the two had a rocky reunion which involved her trying to punch him, the two made up and became very close. The reunion came because of their friend Sylvie who they both felt a great debt to. Leucy also had great respect for Daxian and Feerik both of whom were formidable warriors and the latter of which gave his life for her. Powers Leucy was trained with the spear from her time in the Roadani Military. She was also a skilled sailor. She proved herself in combat during Iron Eye’s last stand. She and her father fought back to back beating many pirates. List of Appearances Campaigns # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 4: Under the Knife (Mentioned Only) # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 5: As the Crow Flies # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 6: An Eye For An Eye # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 7: Strength, Justice, and Soul # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 8: The Fury of the Isles Supplemental # SMBT Supplemental: Before the Hall (Mentioned Only) # SMBT Supplemental: Catalog # SMBT Supplemental: Jack’s Journal # SMBT Supplemental: Jack’s Last Bottle (Mentioned Only) Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Empire of Roadon Category:Southern Isles